Falling Into You
by Meova
Summary: Taking place during Beck Falls for Tori. After he takes the fall for her, Tori cannot hold herself back any longer. Smut, of course :P Bit angsty too but not that much imo.


**A/N: Just a little thing I've had in my mind ever since I watched Beck Falls For Tori., (Idk, I just like shipping Beck and Jade and Tori together in all sorts of pairings. Next story up will be Bade again, I swear.) Smutty one-shot about what happened in between Beck falling for Tori and when Beck is dressed as himself again.**

**Notes: Infidelity, crossdressing.**

* * *

><p>Tori's still feeling a little wobbly when she first sees Beck in that dress. It instantly brightens her mood and she has to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She never thought about this before, but a crossdressing Beck is hot.<p>

And then, when he falls for her during that scene, she doesn't think he's ever looked sexier.

So naturally, when she sees him afterwards, as he's going to take off the dress and wig and the heels (she saw him limp on those, can't really blame him, they're high and uncomfortable), she runs towards him.

He sees her and smiles, bringing his arm slightly forward, wanting to touch her, but realizes just in time that it's not the best idea. It's too public.

'Hey Tori, how did I do? Did I look like you?'

'You did,' Tori answers, not able to keep her eyes off Beck. He notices, alright, and a slow smile spreads over his face.

'Jade could be here any minute, you know that, right?' he asks as Tori reaches up to pull the wig off his head.

'That makes it all the more exciting,' she replies. 'Did Cat mention anything about getting the dress back?'

'Not to me. Why?'

Tori takes the upper part of the dress in both her hands and gives it a yank. The cloth tears enough to expose Beck's chest, but her wrists are suddenly held captive. After a short struggle, she gives up.

'Beck,' she whines. 'Just let me.'

'Fine, give me a second.'

He releases her hands so he can take off the high heels he's been wearing, shakes out his hair (Tori immediately runs her fingers through it to muss it up) and sweeps Tori from her feet, dragging her to the nearest hidden corner. Once they're securely in the dark and he's put her down again, he leans down and kisses Tori.

Tori resumes tearing the dress off Beck and he lets her – it's kinda hot. Once Tori is satisfied with her handiwork (the dress is in shreds on the floor), she pulls Beck in for another kiss. Beck trails his hands up Tori's arms, down her sides, until he can't go any further. Then he lifts her up again.

Her squeak is muffled by his lips, and she clings to him like her life depends on it. They have to be quiet – he really doesn't want Jade to know about this. Torture would be too good for them if that happened.

They don't know why they keep doing this or why it feels so good, but they keep being drawn together. Neither tries to think about it very much.

Tori fumbles with the zipper on her own dress but she doesn't get very far before Beck attacks her neck with his lips. He nibbles his way up to her mouth and Tori has to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

The fact that she can't make any sound only turns her on more.

'Just fuck me already,' she tells him when he starts kissing down her neck again. She digs her heels in his back, trying to urge him on, but she feels him smile against her skin and knows it won't work. Beck will do this in his own time.

'Can't you at least put me down?' she tries. And oh wonder, he complies. The moment she's on her feet, though, he pushes her down further until they're both lying on the ground. It's so cold but Beck's so aroused that he can't even feel it. Tori can, though, but she's warmed up quickly enough by Beck.

Tori feels her zipper being undone during the hug and moves a little so he has easier access. She wants to tell him to hurry up already, but she doesn't think she can say it softly enough and they're already sitting ducks as it is.

Beck is glad he's not wearing pants, they would've been way too constricting. Besides, he loves the feeling of his bare legs tangled with Tori's. He slowly slips the dress off her and smiles as she frantically searches around in her purse for a condom.

Her fingers close around a plastic wrapper and with a sigh of relief she pulls it out.

He reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra after a few futile attempts. Tori giggles and starts pulling her panties down. It's all thrown on a heap nearby (wouldn't want to lose it, now) and once Beck's underwear is on the pile too he can focus his attention fully on her again.

He needs to hurry up, he's close to exploding – the adrenalin is rushing through his veins and it all needs an outlet somehow. And there's a squirming Tori beneath him, so you can imagine why he is ready to go.

Tori takes the condom from its packaging and tries to put it on Beck but he takes it out of her hands easily.

'Lie down, I'll do it,' he tells her before he rips open the packaging, rolls the rubber over his erection and positions himself between Tori's legs. He doesn't even have to feel, he could see the wet between her legs from where he was sitting. Tori moans when she feels him against her and wraps her legs around his hips to try and make him move.

He won't budge and finally she gives in.

'Beck, please,' she says and that's all he needs. He thrusts into her and they both moan at the feeling. Beck waits a moment, knowing that Tori always needs a couple of seconds to adjust to him, big inside of her, and when she nods he starts up a quick rhythm.

He wants, needs to touch her and she has the same feeling, so when he leans forward to kiss her again she wraps her arms tightly around him and won't let go.

'Don't you want to come too?' Beck asks in between kisses.

'I just want to be with you,' is Tori's answer.

'Corny,' he smiles, punctuating the word with a particularly hard thrust. Tori gasps, fingernails clawing at his back, leaving marks that he will have to explain to Jade.

He wouldn't want to have it any other way.

Tori feels it when he comes, trembling and swearing softly under his breath. He collapses on top of her and she presses a kiss to his head.

The words on both their minds are simple, _I love you please stay with me_, but neither is going to say them out loud as long as Beck still has Jade.

So Beck carefully withdraws, takes care of the condom and helps Tori get back up on her shaky legs. Not that his are any less shaky.

Tori puts her underwear and dress on, carefully avoiding Beck's gaze. She doesn't want to see the scratches she's made, the hickeys, the mess that's his hair.

On the other hand, he can't stop looking at her since he knows he won't be able to do it for another while. Not the way he wants to, anyway. He doesn't want to be murdered and he certainly doesn't want Jade to get even more mad at Tori.

As goodbye, he backs her against the wall and kisses her deeply, one last time. She gives in to him easily, grasping his upper arms to keep him close, pressing herself against him.

Too soon they hear the others come looking for them and they have to break apart. Beck sprints away with his clothes in his hands to get dressed and Tori tries to look somewhat decent, at least.

She makes some chit chat with the rest of the group (ignores Jade's snide remarks because guess what, she just fucked her boyfriend) and waits until Beck returns. She doesn't have to wait long. Beck walks over to Jade and kisses her forehead, whispering lies to her while he's looking at Tori.

When she passes Beck, his hand quickly slips into hers and that, that's what she sticks around for. That feeling, that she can conquer the entire world. The feeling of being one with someone.

She squeezes his fingers and then keeps walking. Beck clenches his empty hand in a fist and wishes he didn't have to worry about Jade.

Oh, he fell for Tori, alright.


End file.
